


more subtop sokka kissy kissy

by memeingfultrash



Series: sokka is a simp for zuko [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Bottoming from the Top, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming early, Consensual Sex, Crying During Sex, Dominant Zuko (Avatar), LMAO, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Punishment, Spit Kink, They're In Love Your Honor, soft at the end, submissive sokka, subtop sokka, they are NASTY, zuko will never admit it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: He gave an experimental thrust, glancing up at Zuko. His boyfriend merely raised an eyebrow and Sokka lowered his gaze before thrusting again, hissing at the sensitivity.~*bonk* go to horny jail
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: sokka is a simp for zuko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965784
Comments: 14
Kudos: 325





	more subtop sokka kissy kissy

**Author's Note:**

> you ask for more subtop sokka, i try to deliver

“ _Fuck,”_ Zuko moaned, throwing his head back. Sokka took the opportunity to kiss his pretty throat, not slowing his thrusts. “Fuck Sokka, don’t stop!”

The sound of Zuko’s pleasure always got to Sokka, especially knowing that he was the cause. He was being such a good boy for Zuko, and that knowledge almost got him off more than the physical pleasure. 

Zuko clenched around him and he moaned, hips stuttering in their rhythm for a moment before resuming. The tightening in his stomach was getting worse as Zuko pulled his hair and clawed his shoulders. 

“You’re gonna make me cum, baby,” Zuko panted, squirming underneath him. “Fuck, Sokka, such a good boy for me, making me feel so _good_ …”

Sokka _really_ needed Zuko to shut up if he wanted the taller man to last. His words were pushing him closer to the edge, and Sokka knew that he wasn’t allowed to cum before Zuko. 

“Zuko,” Sokka moaned, desperate. “I can’t.”

“ _Don’t_ come,” Zuko reminded him, words breaking up by the particularly hard thrust Sokka gave him. “I don’t want to have to punish you after you’ve been such a good boy.”

Sokka whined. “Then I have to stop, Zuko, Zuko please, please I can’t, I’m gonna-”

The pressure in his stomach snapped and Sokka came hard, cock twitching where it was buried deep in Zuko. The pleasure was immediately replaced by dread, and Sokka knew there had to be some wires crossed in his brain when the dread only served to turn him on. 

He was almost scared to look up at Zuko and see the disappointment on his face, knowing that that expression would surely be worse than any punishment Zuko doled out. He finally mustered the courage and to his surprise, Zuko’s face was indifferent. 

“Zuko?” he asked uncertainly, still panting from the force of his orgasm. 

“Keep going.”

Sokka frowned in confusion and Zuko spoke again. “You wanted to cum so bad. Cum again.”

Sokka’s stomach flipped and he nodded, finding the strength in his shaky arms to push himself up. He gave an experimental thrust, glancing up at Zuko. His boyfriend merely raised an eyebrow and Sokka lowered his gaze before thrusting again, hissing at the sensitivity. 

A handful of thrusts later he was reaching for Zuko’s cock, intending to get him off. Zuko pushed his hands away.

“Cum again.”

Sokka whined, realizing that this was his punishment. It took several minutes for his semi to reach full hardness inside of Zuko, in which the stimulation hurt more than it felt good. Once he recovered enough that the pleasure trumped the pain, he was chasing his finish. 

He could hear Zuko moaning quietly, likely trying not to make any noise during his so-called punishment. Sokka couldn’t figure out what part of this was supposed to suck. He had explicit permission to come whenever he wanted? Sounded more like a dream to him. 

His orgasm hit him like a freight car and he pushed himself as deep into Zuko as he could, tears springing into his eyes at the painful pleasure. He could feel his cum fighting to drip out of Zuko’s hole, realizing that his cock was essentially acting as a plug. He let out a strangled whine and draped himself on top of Zuko, unable to hold himself up anymore. 

Zuko clenched around him. 

“ _Again.”_

Sokka let out a sob against Zuko’s neck and shook his head. “I can’t,” he whimpered. 

“You will.”

Zuko’s arms wrapped around Sokka’s back, fingers tracing patterns softly and contradicting his demanding tone. 

Sokka felt his tears slide down his face and Zuko must have too, because the next moment he was tracing a question mark on Sokka’s back.

_Do you need to stop?_

Sokka was trembling, cock nearly soft where it was still inside Zuko. He felt raw and ashamed in the best way possible, tears rolling down his face and sorry for cumming early, the way Zuko intended him to be. Even still, he didn’t want to stop. He would see to the end of this punishment, because he knew Zuko would never make him do something he couldn’t handle. He trusted Zuko to do what was best for him. 

He shook his head, wrapping his arms tight around Zuko and keeping his face in his neck as he thrusted and let out a sob. 

“I’m sorry,” Sokka whimpered as he kept up his thrusting, taking even longer to get hard again as the pain of oversensitivity outweighed the pleasure. “I won’t do it again.”

Zuko shushed him gently, rubbing a hand up and down his bare, trembling back. “I know you won’t, baby. Just give me one more.”

The pleasure was slow building, starting at the base of his skull and crawling down his spine to his curling toes. Slowly, his sobs turned into weak moans. 

“There you go, baby, good boy,” Zuko murmured, panting breaths breaking up his words. The words buried themselves deep in Sokka’s chest, warming him from the inside. He _was_ a good boy, would be Zuko’s good boy for the rest of his life. He would never trust anyone else to take him apart so thoroughly and put him back together so perfectly. Sokka knew he would never want anyone else. He was done for, out for the count. 

His last orgasm was overwhelming, mostly dry as his previous two took everything out of him. The pleasure was still buzzing underneath his skin when it finished, body feeling like static. 

Zuko let him bask for a long moment before he guided Sokka to slip out of him. Sokka looked down to see his cum sliding out of Zuko, his boyfriend’s cock an angry red above it, and let out a moan. “Clean me up, love.”

Sokka nodded and kissed his way down Zuko’s body before widening his tongue and licking broadly at Zuko’s hole. The moan that sounded above him filled him with determination, and he gripped Zuko’s thighs before doing it again. 

He felt Zuko’s fingers tangle in his hair, scratching at his scalp and making his eyes roll. He continued licking his own cum out of Zuko until he was clean and Zuko’s thighs were shaking. 

“Get up, Sokka.”

Sokka did as he was told without complaint, though he wanted to keep going until he made Zuko cum. He could tell his boyfriend was close, so he was confused as to why he had to stop. 

“Kneel on the floor.”

Sokka kneeled, despite the protest of his weak muscles. Zuko stood in front of him, holding his cock with one hand. He reached out with the other, pushing Sokka’s hair out of his face and then tangling his fingers in it. 

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

Sokka felt himself flush as he did as he was told, keeping his eyes on Zuko. Zuko hummed in content, starting to jerk himself off. 

“My good boy, listens so well. You look so _pretty_ down there.”

 _Right where I should be,_ Sokka thought happily, doing his best to nod. 

Zuko leaned a little more over Sokka, opening his own mouth. Sokka watched the spit drip from Zuko’s mouth and felt it hit his tongue. His eyes rolled as he felt a flash of heat at the degrading action, swallowing for Zuko to see before sticking his tongue out again. 

Zuko groaned and stood up straight again as he jerked himself off faster. “Fuck, Sokka, you’re amazing.”

It only took a few more strokes before Zuko was coming, head of his cock resting in Sokka’s mouth as he shot his load. Sokka moaned happily and did his best to catch it all, though some ended up dribbling past his bottom lip. 

He swallowed when Zuko was done, leaning in to lick him clean. Zuko let out a strangled groan but otherwise let it happen, stroking Sokka’s hair. 

“Bath time?” he asked softly, smiling down at Sokka. The look on his face was embarrassingly loving, the kind of expression he would deny ever making in his life. Sokka smiled wide. 

“Yeah. I’m gross.”

Zuko nodded. “Disgusting,” he agreed. Sokka’s hand shot out and pinched the inside of his thigh before he could dodge it. 

“ _Ow,_ fuck you!”

Sokka laughed brightly, letting himself be tackled back onto the floor and tickled ruthlessly. Zuko was grinning on top of him, pressing kisses to Sokka’s smiling cheeks in between the jabs to his ribs. 

Yeah, the bath could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! i really love this dynamic between them tbh
> 
> and just to make it clear they discussed kinks beforehand/prior to this fic being written!! they are both very much into overstim + spit lmao


End file.
